epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shuriken
The Shuriken is a recurring item in the . It is a metal throwing star designed after real world shurikens. It has appeared in every main game except the original, and its main purpose has always been about the same: when thrown in battle, it deals - or -elemental damage to a single foe and s them. It is also used as a crafting item to upgrade ninja equipment. Appearances Epic Battle Fantasy 2 It can be purchased at either shop for 300 gold. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 It can be purchased at the only shop for 300 gold. It can now be used as a crafting item. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 It can be purchased in any shop for 300 gold yet again. With proper boosts in place, it becomes the strongest single-target Wind-elemental ability in players' access. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 It can be purchased in any shop, but for 250 gold. It is now Bio-elemental, and is now only 25% elemental. Foe Users (This lists foes who can use Shuriken as a skill, not those who drop it) Epic Battle Fantasy 5 * Cat Ninja Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 2 |Acc1 = 140% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = The first Power number is for when it's used by Matt, and the second is for Natalie. Power is increased to 104 | 91 with Chemist skill bonus, or to 128 | 112 with Chemist x2 When used by Matt, ignores sword's Attack bonus/penalty.}} Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc1 = 120% |Crit1 = 30% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Power is increased to 160 (2x) with Ninja Cloak (male armor) equipped on the user, or to 240 (3x) with Ninja Skirt (female armor). Like Meow Meow, ignores user's stat and any bonuses to it, instead using the user's level * 3 formula to get a value to multiply the skill's power by. Also ignores Accuracy buffs and equipment bonuses to it, yet still considers the base stat and the bonus from permanent stat food, Lollipop.}} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 30% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Power is increased to 210 (3x) if the user has Ninja Gear (male armor) or Ninja Skirt (female armor) equipped. Prior to the Battle Mountain update, items were boosted only to 2x power, resulting in 140 power; the item also had only 60% status chance.}} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 30% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = +100% power and status chance for each equip on the user that boosts thrown items. Before the v2 update, had 70 power, was 25% elemental, and inflicted 2x Poison. }} Drop Rate Epic Battle Fantasy 2 None. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 None. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 None. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 * Cat Ninja - 50% * Gray Pixel - 25% * Magma Hand - 33% * Metal Idol - 25% * Skeleton Hand - 33% * Steel Wraith - 33% * Zombie Hand - 33% Forging Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Ninja Hood — 2 on level 2, 3 on level 3, 30 on level 5 * Ninja Cloak — 3 on level 2, 12 on level 3 * Ninja Skirt — 10 on level 3 Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Ninja Hood — 1 on level 2, 5 on level 3, 6 on level 4, 12 on level 5 * Ninja Gear — 1 on level 2, 6 on level 3, 15 on level 4, 30 on level 5 * Ninja Skirt — 1 on level 2, 6 on level 3, 15 on level 4, 30 on level 5 Epic Battle Fantasy 5 * Basket Hat — 1 on level 2, 2 on level 3 * Ninja Gear — 1 on level 2, 4 on level 3, 2 on level 4 * Ninja Chopsticks — 1 on level 2, 4 on level 3, 8 on level 4, 2 on level 5 * Ninja Skirt — 1 on level 2, 4 on level 3, 2 on level 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Items Category:Throwable Items